


christmas [gone wrong]

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Jacob, being the oldest, takes it upon himself to do the most on Christmas.
Relationships: Jacob Seed & John Seed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	christmas [gone wrong]

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this on Christmas. Also, excuse the title... It was the working title and I couldn't think of anything else to call it.

"What the _fuck_?" John whispers the last word. He looks around as if Joseph is hiding somewhere around the corner, waiting to catch them in any wrongdoings.

"It's Christmas dinner!" Jacob says proudly, chest puffed out. He grins in John's direction, looking away to adjust his grip when the deer he's holding almost slips from his arms.

He looks so happy with himself that John _almost_ doesn't want to say anything.

"I repeat: what the fuck, man?" John says, forgoing caution. He waves his arms from Jacob to the deer, then from the deer to Jacob. "It's not even dead!"


End file.
